


Cold Discussions, Warm Mouth

by ThePhoenixWriter



Series: Requests/Kink Meme [12]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cock Warming, Dry Humping, FE3H Kinkmeme, M/M, Oral Cock Warming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenixWriter/pseuds/ThePhoenixWriter
Summary: Sylvain helps accommodate Felix, Dedue, and Dimitri during long discussions in Faerghus. So Sylvain gets used as a cock warmer during a meeting.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier/Dedue Molinaro, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Dedue Molinaro
Series: Requests/Kink Meme [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573861
Comments: 12
Kudos: 98
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Cold Discussions, Warm Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> So I started a NSFW FE3H Discord server, and we are welcome to new members! If you have a discord and are over 18 (should be anyways to read this) feel free to join :)
> 
> Discord link: https://discord.gg/faEejQ8
> 
> Also taking questions and free requests at: https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter

Dimitri mentioned today was going to be an all day meeting. 

Knowing that still didn’t make it any easier on Sylvain’s aching knees and sore jaw. And by the sounds of it, the meeting was only halfway through. Sylvain shifted his weight as he kneeled underneath the oak table as the men above discussed crop production. 

Dimitri had said he had a more important task for him prior to entering the room, which Sylvain was now performing by warming his king’s cock in his mouth. And should the other advisors such as Felix or Dedue ask, he was to service them as well. Not that Sylvain argued with the arrangement. 

He could hear rumbling above the wood, where Dimitri’s voice came out calm and clear as they talked on how to ration the harvest between the lord’s lands and amongst villages. Sylvain held still for the most part, knowing his job was to simply keep Dimitri’s dick weighted on his tongue and not distract his Majesty. 

A few times Sylvain had to swallow the spit dripping from his lips, which would cause Dimitri to stiffen and press his boot against Sylvain’s pants. A warning to not divert Dimitri’s attention again. So Sylvain accepted the fact that drool was going to pool on the tile below him. 

There were signals he was meant to follow as well, which included Dimitri now tapping his cheek. It meant he was satisfied with Sylvain’s performance and to move along to another advisor who may want to use him. Sylvain followed the order, pulling off as quietly as he could manage and kissed Dimitri’s tip in gratitude. He then tucked Dimitri’s half hard cock neatly back into his pants before moving on to the next person.

Sylvain crawled his way over to Felix next. He ran a hand along the other’s thigh, as a way to ask if he was welcome. Felix was not keen on the idea when Dimitri had first proposed it, but overtime there had been occasions where Sylvain was allowed in by his friend. Felix spread his legs, the warmest invitation the man ever gave. Sylvain kissed his thigh in thanks, then began to undo Felix’s pants. Felix put a hand in Sylvain’s hair, softly petting him below the table. Dimitri seemed to still be speaking for the most part with Ferdinand’s voice being heard in response. Sylvain leaned his head against Felix’s leg as he took the cock in his mouth. Felix shifted above him, adjusting to the warm sensation and then relaxing in his seat.

Sylvain put both his hands on Felix’s calves, idly tracing patterns as he held his mouth in position. Felix shivered from the ministrations but only opened his legs more to allow Sylvain to nestle in further. 

They stayed content like that for a while. It felt long enough for Sylvain that he lost track of time, closing his eyes and blissed out at the feeling of being needed. All he had to focus on was the taste of Dimitri and Felix’s precum on his tongue and Felix’s scent surrounding him. It was comfortable like this. 

Felix tapped his cheek when he started dozing off, meaning it was once again time to transition to another person. Sylvain pulled off and was proud to see Felix was still somewhat hard from his mouth. He wanted to help Felix finish, but Dimitri was his main partner who set the rules of this arrangement. And Dimitri had said that Sylvain was only allowed to take his seed alone. His job was not to get the person off, only to provide a warm sleeve for their comfort during long discussions. Sylvain also understood the others would find it harder to stay focused at the meetings if he was working them up. He tucked Felix back as well, looking around to the remaining members of the council.

Dedue was to the right of where Dimitri sat and was normally welcome to Sylvain’s help.

Sylvain crawled over, nuzzling his face in between Dedue’s legs. He knew Dedue had been training earlier before coming to the discussions. So his scent was even stronger from the workout, which drove Sylvain to push his nose harder against the man above him. He inhaled the strong scent and held in a whine. Dimitri would not be pleased if he made a sound and distracted the meeting. Whenever he did, it meant being punished later in the bedroom. But if Sylvain was honest, he may have made a mistake deliberately on a few occasions. Dedue thankfully made room for him, shifting so he could have the proper space to move his way in.

Sylvain rubbed his face against the outline of Dedue’s dick in his pants as thanks before diving in. He undid Dedue’s pants, pulling out his flaccid cock and sliding his way down until the entire length rested on his tongue. From there, Sylvain kneeled and waited until given further instruction. Dedue seemed content with the current situation for now. He often would reach down to run a soothing hand along Sylvain’s neck as they discussed taxes for the north. He once again fell into the lull, before being pulled back by Dedue tapping him. Sylvain then pulled himself back, and cleaned Dedue up like Felix and Dimitri. 

Dedue then put one leg slightly out enough that it nudged underneath Sylvain’s groin. Sylvain knew Dedue was offering some relief for him and allowing Sylvain to hump his leg so he could get off. Dimitri had not given him permission to cum, but the offer was too tempting with his senses still foggy from the hours of servicing. 

Sylvain began to rut himself against Dedue’s boot, putting one hand over his mouth in hopes to hide any sounds that might escape. Dedue shifted his foot and rocked it against Sylvain’s hard dick to help create friction. The two kept it up as the meeting came to a close, with Dedue bouncing his leg to help the other get off. Sylvain knew he was close, everything had built up his sensitivity and to now have Dedue grinding the top of his boot against him was becoming too much. By now the meeting had ended and everyone had left except for Dimitri, Felix, Sylvain, and Dedue. Which meant Sylvain could allow himself to cry out from the sensations and hump Dedue’s leg as hard as he needed to finish. 

“Go ahead, Sylvain.” Dimitri said.

Sylvain moaned at the command and felt his hips stutter as he came inside his pants. Dedue stroked Sylvain’s hair in reassurance, murmuring sweet words and praise for Sylvain’s work. He then placed his leg securely on the ground to let Sylvain rest and catch his balance on it. 

“Are you alright?” Dimitri asked softly.

Sylvain nodded, getting up slowly from under the table. Dedue and Dimitri both offered an arm for him to take so he could steady himself, which Sylvain gladly took. Felix was standing and leaned against the wall as Sylvain got up.

“Already tired?” Felix scoffed. 

“No,” Sylvain replied, “I’m good.”

“I’m glad to hear that.” Dimitri said, “After all, we have a long evening ahead of us.” 

Sylvain felt a shiver run down his spine as Dimitri ran a hand along his back. Something tells him that his king will keep his word on that. Dedue and Felix then moved closer, placing their hands on Sylvain’s body as well. And truly, Sylvain was looking forward to the long night ahead of him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to leave comments and kudos, it helps me keep motivation to write!
> 
> Taking free fanfic requests or any other questions here: https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter  
> Along with my twitter if you wanna talk about Fire Emblem, get updates, or other stuff! https://twitter.com/ThPhoenixWriter


End file.
